ERROR
by Raven Heartz
Summary: Melody Pierce is only in New York for one reason: to take her best friend Pepper Potts' place as Tony Stark's assistant while she's on maternity leave. What Pepper DIDN'T mention was that Tony has been searching for a new assistant, and Melody fits perfectly. Pepper's scheme leads to Melody becoming a little too close to a certain playboy, and she isn't sure the risk is worth it.
1. ONE

_**Ok, in here Tony and Pepper never got together. Instead, Pepper ended up happily married to…Happy. Pun was NOT intended, by the way. I hope you like it!**_

ONE

"Pepper, this is ridiculous," I sigh, adjusting my grip on my suitcase as I cling to my phone. "Why are there so many people?" I whine.

Over the phone my best friend Pepper Potts laughs happily. "Welcome to New York, Melody."

I roll my eyes. "I hate airports," I grumble. "You better be enjoying the maternity leave," I threaten, not much heat in my voice. I couldn't be happier for her; Happy's a good guy, and they're excited about the baby.

"I am," Pepper sighs wearily. I can imagine her rubbing her stomach, the newest habit she's picked up. "When this one shows up, it'll be even crazier."

"True," I muse, glaring at some random guy who's eyeing me. Probably a pervert. "But hey, take as much time as you need."

"Even if it means dealing with Tony for longer?" Pepper asks, sounding amused.

I clench my jaw. "Yes," I grind out. She knows how I feel about the billionaire.

"He's not that bad, you know," Pepper says in that knowing voice. "You'd like him,"

"Sure I would," I say sarcastically. "And next I'll be BFFs with the Boogeyman."

"Ha ha." Pepper retorts, and I know she's rolling her eyes at me. "I think I see you. On your left."

I glance over, and Pepper waves, beaming happily. She's obviously eight months pregnant. I go ahead and hang up, instantly attempting to hug Pepper while Happy snags my bag.

"Hey, Pep!" I say cheerfully, stepping back and grinning at her. "And hey to you too, squirt," I say, patting her belly. Underneath my hand the baby kicks, and I laugh. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Pepper grumbles. "But the baby's fine, so I'm happy. How was the flight?"

"Long," I sigh. "And exhausting. Otherwise it was great."

"Tony offered to have his private jet pick you up later," Pepper chides.

"No thanks," I say instantly. "Hi, Happy."

Happy pats my shoulder calmly as he hoists up my bag. "Let's get going."

Yep, just as calm as quiet as before.

Pepper and I share a smile as we make our way through the crowd. "It's still early. Have you eaten lunch yet?" Then she winces. "Sorry, I forgot. Jet lag and all of that."

I nod, yawning. "Where to?"

Pepper grins mischievously at me. "Where else? To meet your boss."

…

I groan as I force my eyes open. I see nothing but darkness, and I groan as I realized I woke up late. Again.

I vaguely remember Pepper showing me my room, saying something about going home to rest, and then she left. I think I heard her talking to someone, but I dropped face-first on the bed and was _out_.

I force myself to my feet, fighting exhaustion. Coffee sounds good right about now.

I wander into the main room, and I see a kitchen attached. I wander lazily inside, rummaging the cabinets ahead and having to stretch up on tiptoes. I get a finger hooked around the mug-

"Need any help?"

I shriek, whirling around and accidentally taking the mug with me. It shatters at my feet, and I curse, turning to grab a towel.

"Whoa, careful," Tony Stark says, rushing forward and crouching in front of me. "Are you okay?" He asks, picking up pieces and putting them in his hand.

"I'm fine," I say irritably. "Here, put them here," I say, offering the towel. He brushes the pieces in my handy little towel pouch, and I stand, carefully making my way towards the trashcan. "Did you step on anything?" I ask over my shoulder, shaking it over the trash.

"I have shoes on," Tony says from right behind me, making me jump. "You don't. Are you hurt?"

"No," I mutter, stepping aside. I hiss in a breath. Crap, I did step on something. "I'm doing to the bathroom," I mutter, hobbling in the general direction of the bathroom.

"You stepped on something, didn't you?" He doesn't even wait for an answer, instead catching my elbow and dragging me to the couch. "Wait here," he orders, pushing me so I drop on the couch.

The second he disappears into the bathroom I rise to me feet.

"Stay!" Tony orders, appearing from nowhere.

I glare at him as I sit back down.

"What were you doing, anyway?" He asks, checking to see where the stray shard is.

"Getting coffee," I grumble. "You keep things way too high."

Tony chuckles. "That's because Pepper's the one who puts them away. "That'll be your job soon."

Excuse me? "Says who?" I demand, glaring at him.

"Says me," He says smugly.

I glare at him coldly, his warm and brown and mine a cool aqua color. "What makes you think you're the boss of me?"

Tony finishes fixing my foot and puts everything away, eyeing me with a strange mix of smugness and calculation. "Because I am. You _are_ Melody Pierce, right?"

I snap my mouth shut, glaring at him. "So it was you."

He tilts his head, eyes mocking. "What do you mean it was me?"

I roll my eyes. "Stop trying to flirt, Stark. You were the one talking to Pepper before I went to sleep, right?"

Tony grins. "You're a smart one. I like smart girls."

"In your dreams," I scoff, wincing as I put pressure on my foot. "I'm only here until Pepper's ready to come back."

"You do realize Pepper hasn't been my personal assistant in a year, right?" He asks, fighting a laugh. "Pepper said she found someone willing to work for me."

I pause, turning to look at him with wide eyes. "So I'm…" I trail off, unable to finish that thought.

Tony's smile widens as he rises to his feet, stopping in front of me. "You're stuck with me now," He grins, playing with a lock of my black hair. I slap his hand away, and he smirks down at me. "I can't wait to start working with you."

I'm going to _kill_ Pepper.


	2. TWO

TWO

"Stark!" I call angrily, banging on the door to his lab with my fist. After our little meet-and-greet yesterday, I hid in my room and called Pepper. Repeatedly. Ironically, she didn't answer. Now it's about eight in the morning, and JARVIS- who, I'll admit, is pretty cool- just told me Tony's been down here since I went in my room.

In case you're confused, I woke up around 8 last night. Yes, the dumbass has been working for twelve hours straight, and apparently he hasn't eaten at all during that time.

Yeah, not on my watch.

I glare through the window to his head bobbing up and down as he works on some metal thing, and I huff out a breath as I turn to the keypad, snagging a stray flathead screwdriver that's next to the door, and I honestly don't want to know how it got there. I quickly pop the cover off and eye the wires.

This is way too easy.

I quickly mess with them in a way I know will make the doors open, and the second they do I drop the screwdriver and step inside.

I wince as the loud rock music assaults my ears. Not that I hate AC/DC, but that is way too loud. No wonder the man's deaf.

Ok, no he's not. But it's a miracle he isn't.

"JARVIS, mute," I growl, crossing my arms and glaring at the back of Stark's head.

"Hey!" Tony protests as his music's cut off. "I was-" Tony snaps his mouth shut the second he sees me. "Hello, sweetheart," he says, grinning. "Missed me already?"

"Don't call me that," I say calmly, still glaring at him and ignoring his amused smile. "Do you know how long you've been down here?"

Tony shrugs. "Don't know. There isn't a clock in here."

"Twelve hours," I say, watching his surprised blink. It's his only sign, though, because the next second he's back to his flirty self.

"Really?" He asks, crossing his arms and leaning against the table, the smirk still firmly planted on his face. "I didn't know you cared."

I roll my eyes. "I don't. Pepper, on the other hand, does, and I promised to keep an eye on you until her maternity leave is up."

Tony chuckles lowly, and something suspiciously like a shiver goes down my spine. But that's gotta just be a natural response. I mean, I _am_ in the presence of a professional player. I can still beat him. "I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but you're going to be stuck with me a lot longer than the three months I talked her into taking."

"Not likely," I say, smirking back. "My deal was until she went back to work. I can't help it she lied to you."

"She lied to you, too," He says, pushing off the table and standing way too into my personal space, making me take a step back. He takes another step forward, and I step back, and one more step on his side makes my back smack into a wall. He moves so we're toe to toe, and I have to tip my head a little to meet his eyes. "She promised to find me a new assistant, and she did. If you try to leave, I'll make sure you're brought right back here."

Did I hear that right? "Was that a threat?" I growl, glaring up at him.

He smirks, brushing a stand of my hair behind my ear. "You're cute when you're mad."

Scowling, I slap his hand away. "You can't tell me where I can and can't go, Stark."

"You want a bet?" He puts his hands on either side of my shoulders, tilting his head so he's about at my level. "You work for me now, sweetheart," he whispers, eye's locked on mine, and I struggle to breathe anything that isn't him.

Suddenly he pushes away and steps back, smirking at my gaping face. The jerk just invaded my personal space, and I forgot to knee him where it hurts. What was I thinking? I shut my mouth and glare at him, and he chuckles.

Then his eyes land on his open keypad, visible through the glass.

"What is that?" He asks, voice carefully void of all emotion.

I follow his gaze and smirk. "Nothing. Just forgot to clean up my mess."

He looks at me calculatingly. "How did you get in here, Melody?" He asks quietly.

Oh, there's no way I'm having this conversation. I quickly turn and walk outside easily popping the panel back in place. Tony's hot on my heels, even following me as I walk back in and put his screwdriver back. I turn back around to leave, and then I see the faint blue light shining through his black tank top.

"How did you open the door, Melody?" He asks quietly.

I glance up at him, forcing my face blank. "Why do you need to know, Anthony?" I ask just as quietly.

It works.

The muscle in Tony's jaw jumps, and he glares down at me. "Don't call me that,"

"Then don't call me sweetheart," I smirk, tapping a finger on his arc and maneuvering around him. "Come on," I call over my shoulder. "I'm making you breakfast."

"Yes, dear," Tony says from behind me, and I can hear his smirk.

I groan. "I should've just let you call me sweetheart," I grumble, crossing my arms and leaning against the wall as I wait for the elevator to go up.

Tony chuckles, crossing his arms and leaning on the opposite wall so we're facing each other. "Ok then, sweetheart," he says, ignoring my glare.

"I hate you," I mutter under my breath.

"You won't for long," Tony turns serious. "I'm still curious about how you opened that door."

I shrug nonchalantly, avoiding his gaze. "You'll never find out."

"We'll see," he muses, gaze on the door seconds before we stop.

…

"Yum," Tony says, smirking at me. "Would've thought you'd make some healthy crap."

I set the plate of pancakes and bacon in front of him. "I still can if you want,"

"No thank you," Tony says, drowning my pancakes in syrup.

I smirk, grabbing his coffee. "Thought so."

Tony looks intently at his mug. "Is it black?"

I roll my eyes. "No, it's purple."

"Cute," He smirks. "Nothing else in it?"

"No. Pepper told me you like black coffee, and I made black coffee. Unless she lied to me, it should be good." I snag a piece of bacon from his plate ignoring his glare.

"Paws off," he warns, taking a sip. He grins at me. "Good. Great, even. I may need to keep you around."

"Not gonna happen," I say in a sing-song voice, getting up to grab some juice for yours truly (Hint: moi).

"Never say never," Tony sings back, smirking as he cuts into his food.

Never say never my ass.

Suddenly the elevator doors open, and Pepper wobbles into the room.

And things just kind of stop right there.


	3. THREE

_**So I did research on Happy just in case…and apparently he remarries Pepper?! Not MARRIES, REmarries. What?! Then who ends up with Tony? Sigh. Anyway, I hope you like the fic! Please review!**_

THREE

"Pepper!" I call, rushing forward and giving her as much of a hug as I can manage. "Hey, squirt," I say, patting her stomach. "Wait, I'm mad at you," I scowl, backing away and crossing my arms.

Pepper winces a little. "It wasn't my fault."

I raise my eyebrow. "You lied to me and Stark." Yikes, for a scary second I almost called him Tony.

Pepper smiles. "Well, I was hoping if you liked the job…"

I sigh, shutting my eyes. "Here, come sit. Want some juice?" I offer, heading towards the counter.

"Some juice would be nice," Pepper says, sitting on the chair. "Hey, Tony," She says, smiling as he gives him a side hug.

"Hey, Pep," Tony says cheerfully. "And hey to you too, squirt," Tony says, grinning as he rests a hand on her stomach.

"That's my nickname!" I snap, sending him a glare.

He smirks. "Technically it was mine first, sweetheart."

I don't even care anymore. "Here you go," I say, setting the glass carefully in front of her and ignoring Tony. I may be irked, but she _is_ my best friend.

Pepper raises an eyebrow with a smirk. "Sweetheart? What happened after I left?"

"Not what you're thinking," I say blandly, taking a drink and leaning against the counter.

"Yet," Tony says, smirking darkly.

I choke on my drink. "No!" I rasp, still coughing.

Tony gently holds my arm, his thumb rubbing soothingly against my skin. "Easy, Mel,"

I take a cautious sip of juice and move my arm out of his grip, instantly missing the warmth. _No! No I don't! I can beat the playboy!_ "Don't say stupid things," I snap, glaring at him.

Tony's eyes dance as regards me. "It's not stupid if it's true."

"Pepper, make him shut up!" I groan, rubbing my temples.

"She's not the boss of me," Tony boasts. He deflates under Pepper's withering look. "Ok, I do take her seriously." He concedes, quickly stuffing his face with pancakes.

Pepper sighs wearily. "It's only for a few months, Mel. Can you two just pretend to get along?"

"I'm not the one who said that," Tony points out unhelpfully. "She was. I don't have a problem with her," He sends me a flirty look, and I exaggerate a gag.

"Ok!" Pepper sighs, rubbing her temples. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea,"

"Duh," I mutter, rolling my eyes.

"You two are way too much alike," she finishes.

"Hey!" I protest.

"Excuse me, do I act like a five year old?" Tony protests, glaring.

I roll my eyes again. "Anyone who knows how to read knows that,"

"Here's a plan," Pepper says, clapping her hands together. "You two have to work together at all times- not necessarily the same thing, but in the same room. No one leaves the room alone except for bathroom breaks. JARVIS will tell me if the rules are broken."

"But-" I protest.

Pepper sends me a dark glare, and I snap my mouth shut. "Think of it as a game," Pepper advises. "You both like games."

"Or a bet," I suggest, grinning. "I bet Tony will try to escape within the first five minutes."

Tony smirks back. "I bet you'll try within the first two."

"What about sleeping?" I ask, looking at her worriedly.

Pepper smirks. "Tony has a guest room downstairs next to his lab in case he doesn't feel like going up. You two deal with that."

"So no going in my room?" I ask.

Pepper shakes her head, grinning. "Nope,"

"How long?" Tony asks seriously, crossing her arms.

Pepper pauses, thinking. "A month," Pepper decides, nodding.

"What about you?" I ask, a little panicked. She can't leave me alone for a whole month…

"Weekly dinners with me and Happy," Pepper says simply.

"I don't know…" I say dubiously. She has everything figured out, but let's face it. Me? Alone with him 99% of the time? Hilarious.

"Scared?" Tony asks, smirking.

"No," I scoff, grabbing his empty mug and refilling it out of habit. "I just don't think you'd be able to handle it."

"Yeah, right," Tony scoffs back, rolling his eyes. "Face it, you're scared to be alone with me."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are-"

"Stop it," Pepper warns. "How about this: if you two can handle each other's company for a month, I'll let Melody go home if she wants to."

"What about me?" Tony asks, not looking upset at all.

"Then I'll look for someone else in the area," Pepper says calmly. "And they'll know it's long term."

I look at Tony, and he just shrugs. When did I let a dumb playboy influence my decisions? "Fine," I sigh, closing my eyes. "When does this start, exactly?"

Pepper grins happily. "Now."

…

"So…" I trail off, staring at the couch. "How many people have you…um… spent time with on this couch?"

Toy sends me an offended look. "No one. I have standards, you know."

Somehow I doubt that.

"Besides," Tony says, walking over to his table. "You're not sleeping on the couch."

"Yes, I am," I say calmly. I mean, no offense to the bed, but I don't trust that either.

Tony rolls his eyes. "Nothing's happened there, either," Tony says, reading me correctly.

"That wasn't what I was worried about," I protest.

Tony shoots me a knowing look. "Right," he says unconvincingly. "Are you sure you grabbed everything?"

I nod, glancing at the table he pointed me to. "Yeah, I think so."

He offers a small smile. "You shouldn't have much to do for SI, so you'll have time to do whatever."

"Thanks," I say, opening my bag and setting tons of textbooks on the table. "I have more studying to do."

Tony frowns at that. "You're thirty two and in college?"

I send him a glare. "I'm going back for my doctorate," I say blandly. "I might be able to finish the year for once."

"Why couldn't you before?" He asks curiously, pulling out his newest project.

I shrug nonchalantly. "Not enough money for school and my family," I say blandly. "I'm lucky I graduated."

Tony stares at me. "What are you going for?"

"Engineering." I say calmly.

Tony smirks. "Need help?"

I glare at him. "No."

He chuckles. "You'll need help, trust me."

You don't know what I'm capable of.


	4. FOUR

_**Does anyone else have the insane urge to see Melody mess around and have fun? Like challenging Tony to a game or something? Because I do. It's bad… *winks* Hope you guys like the chapter!**_

FOUR

I groan a little as I peel my eyes open, surrounded by something soft and warm. I reluctantly push myself up, and I blink a few times.

This isn't my room.

I throw the covers off to see the clothes I had on yesterday, minus shoes, and I throw myself back down on the bed.

Right. Pepper's evil scheme.

I force myself to stand on the cold floor, and I peek my head out to see Tony completely engrossed with his work, talking to one of his robots.

"Ok, dummy, can you move a _little_ to the- no, I didn't mean go down- dummy, you are worthless, I swear…"

"Isn't it rude to insult your robots?" I ask, crossing my arms and leaning against the doorway.

Tony jumps, startled, before relaxing and letting his flirty grin appear. "Well, hello there, sweetheart."

"Tony," I reply blankly. "Why are you calling your robot a dummy?"

Tony chuckles. "I'm not. Dummy, go say hello," he says, grinning at his machine.

The machine offers a few cheerful chirps and spins around me, and I see DUM-E on his side as I spin with him.

"Oh, I get it," I grin, laughing a little at the spinning baby. "You're gonna get dizzy," I say, smiling genuinely.

DUM-E chirps, returning to his master's side, and I look at Tony with a smile still on my face. It drops when I realize he's staring at me. "What?" I ask, feeling a little self-conscious.

He blinks, snapping himself out of it. "Nothing," He smirks, going back to his work. "There's a shower in the spare room if you need one."

I scrunch up my nose. "I think you need it more than I do,"

Tony's eyes glitter, and he sets his project down calmly, slowly edging me back. "You think so?" He asks, smirking at me as I knock back into a wall. Again. I need to stay away from walls.

"I know so," I shove his chest lightly. "You smell."

Tony chuckles. "Love you too, sunshine."

I fight back a grin. "Don't joke like that," I warn.

Tony frowns, almost pouting. "Why?"

"Someone with your reputation?" I shake my head. "You may have changed, but things like that are the reason girls keep throwing themselves on you." I pause. "Not that you seem to mind."

Tony tilts his head, his eyes serious. "Have people hurt you?" He asks.

I instantly go on lock-down. "None of your business."

Tony's eyes narrow. "Someone's hurt you in the past. Am I right?"

I sidestep and push past him, refusing to answer. "My past is none of your business."

"It is while you're working for me." Tony follows me, the threat looming in his eyes. "Who hurt you?"

"No one." I grind out. "Why do you care?"

"That's why you're trying to hate me," Tony says, catching my arm gently and forcing me to stop. "People close to you have hurt you, haven't they?"

I try to snatch my arm back, but he only tightens his grip, still trying not to hurt me. "No, and it wouldn't matter if they did."

Tony's face becomes carefully blank. "So they did hurt you."

Where is he getting his information? "I keep telling you they didn't."

"But obviously they had to," Tony suddenly pulls me to his chest and holds me there, his eyes boring into mine. "If no one ever hurt you, then why do you push everyone away?"

"I don't push people away," I protest.

Tony's eyes warm, and a smile tugs at his lips. "Sweetheart, you do it all the time."

"I don't push away Pepper," I point out, putting my hands on his chest and trying to shove him off. No dice. I can't even risk it again in case I hit his arc and hurt him.

"You push me away," Tony says quietly, and the tone of his voice makes me go still. I look up to find him looking at me intently, and I have to look away.

"I push you away because of your reputation," I say, my volume the same as his. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go make breakfast."

"Can't," Tony says, holding me a little tighter. "Remember the rules?"

I huff out an annoyed breath. "Fine. Get your butt upstairs so we can eat."

"Can't do that either," Tony grins. "I'm getting somewhere with this project."

I grab his arm and drag him towards the elevator.

"Ow!" Tony hisses, grabbing my wrist. I stop walking, but I don't ease my grip. "Let go!"

"Can't," I smirk. "I'm hungry, and you need to eat."

Tony glares. "I seriously will lock you in that spare room."

I glare back. "Try it. I'll hit you so hard you won't be able to see for weeks."

We stare at each other for a good two minutes before he sighs. "Fine," He mutters, moving my hand and heading up the stairs. "What are you making?"

My foot up your ass," I grumble under my breath.

"Yum," Tony says, turning to wink, and I smack his arm. "Ow! Never mind, just kidding!"

How did he even make that sexual? 'Hey babe, beat me up, it's so hot.' Yuck.

"I think I'm going to grab some clothes while we're here." I say, focusing on my eggs. "What do you need?"

"Coffee," I turn to glare at him, and he grins. "I'll grab mine while you grab yours. Maybe we can relax a little."

I set his coffee down, giving him a suspicious look. "Relax?"

"Uh huh," Tony says, sipping his coffee calmly. "Maybe I'll find a movie or something."

I instantly relax. "Maybe there's something in my room we can do," I add, handing him a plate of eggs.

Tony gives an affirming grunt, shoveling food in his mouth.

I roll my eyes.

Tony stands and rubs his eyes. "I'm gonna shower and change."

I nod, rising with him, and I turn around the second I shut the door. Clothes, a bunch of my movies, shoes-

Hold up.

I snatch up the movies and grin. Pepper knows me way too well.

A note slides from inside, and I eagerly pick it up, happy to see what she said.

_Pepper said you liked these…truce?_

_ -T_

I bite my lip, setting the note on my desk. It's starting to look as if Tony isn't…dare I say it...that bad.

And _that's_ bad.

_**So…kind of crap, but whatever. I hope you guys liked it!**_


	5. FIVE

_**Sorry this has taken so long! I needed inspiration :) I hope you guys like it!**_

FIVE

"Sir, Miss Potts is on the line," JARVIS says calmly.

Tony sighs and pauses the movie as I stretch. This is our second movie, and Tony promised me a round of Mario Smash Bros after dinner.

Poor guy doesn't know what he's getting into.

"Hey, Pep," Tony says, smiling as he tosses me the blanket. I don't know why I take it, or how we've managed not to kill each other, but it worked. I may need to up my game, or he'll think he's winning. "What's up?"

"Just checking on you," Pepper says, sounding a little curious. "Is Mel there?"

"Present," I say, yawning. "What's up?"

"Wait- you guys aren't fighting?" Pepper asks, sounding almost… gleeful.

"Not yet," I concede. "Nice tip on the movies, by the way."

Pepper hesitates. "Uh, no problem. Are you guys ok with us coming over for lunch tomorrow? We have some news."

Tony glances at me questioningly, and I nod with a smile. "No problem," Tony says, smiling at me. "I'll make Melody cook something good."

"You wish you could make me to anything," I scoff, rolling my eyes. "But I'll make whatever Pepper wants."

Pepper laughs, and Tony sticks his tongue out at me. "Surprise me," She says. "Twelve good?"

"You got it," I call.

"I have a project due at one." Tony protests.

I send him a look. "Then finish it tonight. You like to sleep all day anyway."

Tony sighs in defeat. "I'll finish it today."

Pepper laughs. "I think she's giving me a run for my money. You might be a keeper," Pepper teases.

I make a face. "You know the deal," I chide. "No take backs."

"You can stay as long as you want," Tony says, his eyes serious.

I break away from his gaze and focus on the blanket in my lap. "We'll see," I say quietly. "How's the squirt?" I ask the ceiling.

"Baby's fine," Pepper sighs wearily. "It doesn't like naps."

A laugh chokes out of my throat. "I can imagine."

"Neither does Pepper," Tony grumbles, messing with a machine.

"Just because I don't let you sleep with your equipment doesn't mean I'm against naps." Pepper says testily.

"Is pregnancy awful?" I ask curiously.

Pepper sighs. "Yes and no. I mean, I want to throw up and I'm the size of a whale and I can't stop eating Pop Tarts, but…it's amazing. Sometimes it'll kick, and I can sometimes feel it moving around, and…it's worth it."

I nod, lost in thought.

"I'm going to get back to work," Tony says, watching me carefully. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Tony," Pepper says. "And you too, Mel."

The intercom clicks off before I can respond.

"You okay?" Tony asks, looking at me in concern.

I nod vaguely, lost in thought. "Yeah, I'm just gonna… lie down for a while." I kick off the blanket and stand, ready to hide myself under the covers.

A split second later Tony's in front of me, his eyes full of nothing but concern. "Are you sure you're ok?" Tony asks worriedly. "Do you need anything?"

I shake my head, swallowing past a lump in my throat. "I'm fine," I offer weakly, my voice cracking at the end.

Tony's face hardens, and I bolt, locking the door to the bedroom and dropping face down on the bed, letting sobs rack my body. He wouldn't understand- how could he? Besides, he doesn't care and doesn't have control over me. I can keep it from him; hell, Pepper doesn't even know.

She _does_ know I have to leave soon.

Taking a shaky deep breath, a snag my phone from the end table and send Pepper a text.

**Does he know?**

A few moments later my phone buzzes with a new text.

**No. I'm going to call him that morning and explain what happened.**

I breathe out a sigh of relief. Good, one less thing to worry about.

Dropping my phone lazily on the end table, I clumsily change clothes and drop back down on the bed, letting exhaustion take over to turn my world black.

…

I groan a little as I peel my eyes open, surrounded in warmth and strong arms.

Wait.

I jerk back as much as possible while being trapped, and Tony's sleeping face rests in front of mine. I can't help but notice the peaceful calm on his face, or the lack of worry lines, or how handsome his face really is-

Ignore that last one.

Sighing wearily, I try to gently pry his arms off of me, but suddenly I'm yanked closer to his chest, able to feel the arc reactor digging into my chest and surprisingly unbothered. I probably should be though. He shifts slightly, and warm brown eyes open slowly to meet mine. "Morning," he rasps sleepily, making my chest heat.

"Uh," I say intelligently, frozen in place.

Tony smirks slightly. "You look cute,"

I raise an eyebrow at him, knowing I probably have bed head and lines all over my face. Then I realize what he did, and I fight back a shy smile.

Distractions are just mean.

Tony tugs me even closer- like there's much space to begin with- with his flirty smile. "I'm impressed. I was expecting you to be screaming at me for coming in here, even if we didn't do anything."

I shrug. "You probably weren't with it when you came in."

Tony doesn't answer. "I finished, by the way."

I smile. "Good. What do you want to eat?" I ask, detangling myself and instantly missing the warmth.

No I don't. Just kidding. Ha-ha.

Ahem.

"Are you feeling better?" Tony asks, slowly sitting up. My cheeks heat when I realize he's shirtless, but I relax a little seeing the waistband of his sweats.

"Uh, yeah," I say, turning to my closet in search of clothes. I seriously regret only changing into some boxers and a tank top. "I feel great."

"Uh huh," Tony says unconvincingly, and I can hear the smug smirk on his face. "You blush is turning redder."

I whip around a send him a death glare, making Tony's grin spread. "I'm not blushing," I hiss, well aware of the amusement in his eyes.

His eyes only turn more playful. "Sure you're not. That's why you can't meet my eyes for too long."

Annoyed, I snatch my brush from the end table and start brushing the tangles out of my hair. "I need to change."

Tony smirks, slowly standing and chuckling when my gaze drops to his abs, his pants low on his hips. "You're staring."

I chuck the brush at him, which he easily misses with a laugh. "Meet me inside in five," He calls through the door.

Crossing my arms with a huff, and turn and eye my closet, my gaze landing on something I haven't worn in a long time and causing my lips to quirk.

Alright, Stark. If you wanna play, we'll play.


	6. SIX

SIX

When Pepper walks into the kitchen, her eyebrows raise. "Special occasion?"

I send her a saucy wink, something that always makes her laugh. "Just playing the game." I say calmly, stirring the pasta.

Pepper laughs a little, surveying my outfit. "Well then, good choice. Tony will be drooling all night."

I smirk. "Good," I say, turning off the stove.

"What's good?" Tony asks, appearing in casual blue jeans and a clean AC/DC shirt. He freezes when he sees me. "Uh," He says, staring like an idiot.

Pepper and I exchange a smirk, and Happy fights back a grin. "You look cute," I says, smirking at him.

He snaps out of it and smirks at me, crossing his arms. "So do you," He says, giving me a slow once-over.

Not to toot my own horn or anything, but I do. I'm wearing high-waist white shorts, hugging my curves and showing off my legs, and a long-sleeved black crop top, only showing a sliver of my skin. I smirk, draining the pasta. "Can you set the table, Tony?" I ask, keeping my back to him. These pants also show off my butt. Ha.

"Uh, sure," Tony says, stopping beside me and reaching for the plates. I bite back a smirk, dealing with the freakishly hot water, and Tony leans close to my ear and whispers, "You're playing a dangerous game,"

I smirk, batting my eyelashes at him. "Who's playing?" I ask. I turn and calmly set the pasta bowl on the table. "I need this set, Tony."

"I'm coming," Tony grumbles, setting the plates down gently and proceeding to set the table.

"I'm impressed you actually know how to set a table," I mutter under my breath.

"I know how to do a lot of things," Tony says, smirking at me.

I don't even want to know.

"What would you like to drink?" I ask, promptly turning to Pepper.

Pepper continues to observe us with amusement. "Water's fine."

I send her a warning glare, and she laughs as I go get her a glass.

"She's blowing my cover," I grumble.

"How so?" Tony asks, leaning back against the counter and crossing his arms. "I'm pretty sure it's been blown, little miss trying-to-flirt."

"She's laughing at me for trying to look pretty," I whine, coming up with a random lie. "And I'm not trying not to flirt, dumb ass."

Tony smirks, raising his eyebrows. "You are."

Getting angry, I snatch the empty glass off of the table and push past him towards the fridge, hitting the ice button. "Quit putting words in my mouth."

Tony follows and stops behind me, moving so close I can feel the hem of his shirt on my mostly bare back (because let's face it, the back is mostly exposed). "I'm not. You haven't worn things like that around me before."

"Maybe I no longer see you as a threat," I say dryly, hitting the water button and waiting impatiently. I need him to give me some space. Like now.

Tony freezes, and for a scary second I hear nothing.

"A threat?" Tony asks quietly. "I don't know who hurt you, but there's no way in hell I'm a threat."

I set the glass on the counter with a trembling hand. "I didn't mean-"

Tony grabs my arm gently and spins me around, stepping forward until I smack into the fridge. "I know you didn't," he says, a little gentler. "What happened to make you instantly consider me a threat?"

I tense. "It's none of your business," I grind out.

"Bull," Tony calls, his eyes darkening. "Who hurt you?"

I finally meet his eyes, and Tony falters a little.

Because there are actual tears in my eyes.

"You're getting too close." I whisper. "They'll hurt you if you don't stop."

Tony leans closer, so our noses our almost touching. "Who? What's going on?"

I swallow and look down. "I need to give Pepper her water," I manage, stepping around him and grabbing the water.

"Mel," Tony says, sounding a little pleading. Probably part of his act. "Talk to me,"

I walk away.

…

"So what's the big news?" I ask, the food finally cleared off. For a skinny pregnant woman, she can totally put away homemade chicken alfredo.

Pepper shares a smile with Happy. "We decided to know the gender of the baby,"

I can't fight the stupid smile off of my face. "And?"

Pepper smiles at me. "It's a girl."

I jump up and hug Pepper, laughing with her. "Congratulations!"

I feel Tony clap her on the back, and I try to ignore his warmth on my back as he refuses to give me more space. I'm not flashing you, Pep, I swear. "I'm happy for you guys," he says. He glances at Happy. "Pun not intended."

"Uh huh," Happy says dryly, smiling as he gives Tony a man hug.

Pepper rests her hand on my stomach. "Godmother?" She whispers.

Tears prick my eyes, and I move Pepper's before Tony can notice. "Of course," I whisper back, squeezing her hand briefly and discreetly wiping tears from my eyes.

I glance up to see Tony watching me closely. "Everything ok?" He asks, his eyes never leaving my face.

I nod a little frantically, snatching Pepper's empty glass and making the ice clink around. I can't bring myself to meet his eyes. "I'll get you some more water," I offer, disappearing into the kitchen.

I take a shaky deep breath as I wait for the glass to finish, wiping my eyes awkwardly. "Ok, you can do this," I mutter to myself, locking the fridge.

"Mel?"

I jump a little, turning to see Tony watching me with that same studying look. "Are you ok?" He asks, stepping closer.

I nod, forcing a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine,"

Tony's lips twitch a little. "I'm fine never means fine," Tony points out, taking another step so he's in front of me.

I smile slightly. "Good point," I concede.

"Now I know something's wrong," Tony says, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. "Usually you argue with me,"

I sigh wearily. "I have no arguments."

Tony pauses before tugging me to his chest, letting me rest my forehead against his arc- which, again, doesn't bother me as much as it probably should. "I'm here if you need me," he whispers, rubbing my back soothingly.

I sniffle. "Promise?"

Tony pulls back and kisses my forehead. "Always."

_**I feel like Tony is becoming a weird mix of caring and a big whiny baby, and I'm not sure how I did that XD I hope you liked it! Please review! And no, the truce will not last long :3**_


	7. SEVEN

_**Sorry it took so long! I hope you like it!**_

SEVEN

The truce did not last longer than a week.

"Don't even try it!" I snap, moving so the rolling chair is between us. "Why don't you just stop being such an egotistical jerk and accept that you might be wrong!"

"It's not my fault the book is wrong!" He snaps back. "Maybe you should stop trying to blame me for everything and look at the facts!"

"Like your word's credible?" I snap.

Tony goes completely still.

Uh oh.

His eyes dark, he steps forward, shoving the chair away as he continues to walk towards me. I back up quickly, but soon my back smacks against one of his tables, and he darts forward, using his muscular arms to trap me between the table and his body.

I glare up at him. "Back. Up."

"No." He says, his eyes churning with an emotion I can't decipher.

I open my mouth. "You need to-"

His head darts forward, capturing my lips.

I freeze, unable to understand what's going on, but when he grabs my waist and tugs me closer, begging for entrance, I move forward, letting him in and holding his face in my hands.

Tony makes a sound low in his throat, tugging me forward a little rougher than he had before. His hand sneaks up my back, tangling in my hair and tugging gently. He pulls back to nip at my lips, and a really embarrassing noise comes from my throat as I try to keep him close.

We finally pull back a little, both struggling for breath, and it takes my sluggish mind a minute to realize what just happened.

"Oh my gosh," My eyes widening as I take in what the _heck_ just happened.

Tony stays where he is, not moving either of his hands and providing warmth that's oddly soothing.

I mentally go through what happened.

Ok. That was…kind of amazing. And dangerous. But mostly amazing.

I want to do it again.

I force myself to look up and meet his eyes, his warm and searching, mine the color of the ocean and terrified.

And I lean up and kiss him again.

At first he doesn't really respond, probably surprised, but then he kisses me back gently, as if trying to soothe my nerves.

It's perfect.

He pulls back and rests his forehead against mine. "Still waiting on you to be angry."

"Still not," I breathe back, kissing him again. It's almost like a drug, something I physically can't quit.

Because in reality, I'm not allowed to.

Tony kisses back briefly before pulling back, refusing to let go of me. "Why aren't you angry?" He asks, eyes searching mine.

I smile happily. "Because I liked it," I say, leaning a little closer. He loves the seduction game.

For a second it looks like it'll actually work, but then he snaps himself back into focus. "You've been giving me space since you've gotten here," he says calculatingly. "And last week you were doing what you can to keep me away, even though you were in tears."

Can we _not_ bring that up? "I was scared," I admit quietly. Maybe a little truth will be enough, especially since I won't be coming back after this. "I didn't want to trust you,"

Tony calmly brushes a strand of hair behind my ear. "And now?"

I can't fight the shiver that runs down my spine. "Yeah," I whisper shakily. This man is something else. "I trust you,"

Tony relaxes, a warm smile lighting up his face. "Good," he whispers, tugging me close. He catches my lips again, and I let myself feel for the last time.

…

We didn't have sex.

I'm not going into that embarrassing "I don't want to have sex yet," conversation, but we didn't.

We _are_ snuggling in bed, though.

I can't stop staring at the clock, waiting for the dreaded 9:00 PM to appear on the clock, signaling that I need to leave to catch my flight. I can't stop picturing Tony's warm, gentle smile as he tugged me close to him, holding me in his arms as he fell asleep. I can't stop remembering the feel of his lips on mine, the most intense and warm feeling I've ever felt.

And I can't stop thinking that I'll never experience it again.

It's not Tony's fault. I don't want him to think it is. Maybe I'll let Pepper explain. She can keep him from finding me, stop him from feeling the guilt.

Maybe she'll find a beautiful girl to distract him, and he'll forget all about me.

It hurts, way more than it should, but if it'll keep him happy…I'll ask Pepper.

Nine o'clock. Time to leave.

I carefully remove myself from Tony's grip, replacing it with a pillow, and I hear him mutter, "Mel,"

I jump, looking at him with wide eyes, but he's out again, clinging to the pillow for dear life.

I bite my lip, grab my suitcase, and pray I don't cry.

…

I sigh as I sit in the car, my families chauffer silent in the front seat as he heads towards our mansion. I don't like it here, but I don't have much of a choice. After the surgery, I'll have to stay here to recover, then move out to marry whoever my Uncle Alexander planned me to.

I hated Uncle Alexander. I still do.

Sighing, I let the chauffer open the door for me with my bag in hand. He whispers the phrase I've heard my entire life, and I fight to hide my cringe, taking my bag from him. My face burns in shame. I hate that saying so much it kills me, but it's not my choice.

My mother crosses her arms and glares at me, her eyes the cold version of mine. "About time. Your operation is tomorrow morning. You should have been here sooner." My hand subconsciously touches my lower stomach, and se scoffs. "Like you'll miss them. We don't need any more children in this family."

What if I want them?

"Come inside," My mother orders, stepping aside. "We have work to do."

_**Creepy creepy. Yikes. Please review!**_


	8. EIGHT

EIGHT

I bite my lip as I step inside the hospital, unable to stop trembling. Theoretically I could escape and leave forever, but my parents made a deal with the doctor to keep me here until the surgery was 100% complete.

I don't want to do this.

I swallow back tears and walk with shaky legs towards the desk.

"You're late."

I whirl around to see Tony sitting casually on a chair, his arms crossed in his fancy suit.

"Tony?" I whisper shakily. No. There's no way he's here. Not after the precautions I took to keep this from him.

Tony keeps his eyes locked with mine, not showing any emotion. "I thought you were supposed to be here ten minutes ago."

"The surgery isn't until twelve," I answer, my mind reeling. Why is he here? _How_ is he here?

"But you were supposed to be here by eleven," Tony says calmly. "You're late."

My mind snaps out of whatever trance it had been in. "You're not supposed to be here," I say, glaring at him and crossing my arms. _And how did you find out when I was supposed to be here?_

Tony stands up in one fluid motion. "What surgery is it?"

I duck my head, unable to meet his eyes.

He puts a finger under my chin and tilts my chin up, forcing me to meet his eyes. "Melody," he says gently, nearly breaking me.

"A hysterectomy," I whisper, tears filling my eyes.

Recognition flashes in his eyes. "You're getting your ovaries removed."

I squeeze my eyes shut. "Not by choice," I whisper.

I feel lips against mine briefly before he pulls away, entwining our fingers and leading me towards the counter.

"I'm cancelling a hysterectomy," Tony says firmly.

The woman taps away on a computer. "Name?"

"Melody Pierce," I answer, my voice trembling a little.

The woman stops and looks at me with cold eyes. "We're under strict orders to keep you here. I'll let them know you're available."

I wince, and she turns and calls over the intercom.

"Come on," Tony whispers, tugging me towards the waiting area.

"What are you doing?" I whisper, trying to get my hand free.

"Ten o'clock," he whispers, eyes trained on a chair.

I glance from the corner of my eye to see a side door, tiny but invisible from the main desk. "Cameras?" I ask quietly.

"None. Once I get in my car, I can have JARVIS call for my plane, and someone will be ready at the airport."

Taking a deep breath, I nod once. "Ok. Let's do this."

Tony sends me a playful grin and squeezes my hand. "Now."

In a split second we spin, heading towards the side door.

"Hey!" The woman from the front desk protests.

"Go!" Tony calls, moving me in front of him and picking up his pace. The second we step outside, Happy zooms in, stooping jerkily in front of us. "Come on," Tony says, opening the door for me.

I scramble inside, barely out of the way in time for Tony to dart in and slam the door. "Move fast, Happy. We're gonna have a tail."

"On it," Happy says, quickly hitting the gas and squealing out of the parking lot.

"How long until the cops follow us?" I ask, turning to stare out the rear window.

"Don't worry about that," Tony says, tugging me against his side. "JARVIS, call Pepper."

"Yes, sir," JARVIS says from somewhere in the car, making me jump.

"Jump drive in the car," Tony whispers. "Pep?"

"Yes?" Pepper answers instantly.

"Get the cops to stop following us. Pay whatever you have to."

"Got it," Pepper says smoothly. "Anything else?"

Tony glances at me. "Figure out what we can do to keep Mel's parents from ever finding her again."

"I'm sure they've got an idea where she is," Pepper says dryly.

"Just figure something out," Tony says exasperatedly.

"Right away, Mr. Stark," Pepper says. I can literally _hear_ her smirk.

Tony mutters under his breath. "So why don't you tell me why you were about to remove your ovaries?"

…

"Wow," Tony says blinking from his seat on his airplane. "That's worse than what my father did to me."

I wince. "Yep. Arranging a marriage and forcing me to never have kids is…rough, but pretty typical in my family."

"Why?" Tony asks, frowning.

"They just like to be controlling…" I say vaguely. Let's _not_ scare away the guy I have major feelings for. Partial truth works, right? "Thanks for getting me out of there."

"No problem," Tony says, relaxing back in his seat. "But I'm curious as to why you didn't tell me about it."

I wince again. "I was just…scared. I didn't trust you."

"But you claimed to trust me last night," Tony deadpans. "Do you have any idea how terrified I was when I woke up and you were gone?"

"The same as your stupid one night stands?" I snap. Tony's face shuts down, and I recoil. "Nevermind. I'm going to another room."

"Mel-" Tony starts, but I'm already locked in the bathroom.

_Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid. STUPID. What kind of sick idiot are you?_ Thank you, brain, so helpful. I already noticed I messed up, thanks though.

I hear three angry knocks. "Open this door."

"No."

"Melody," Tony growls, "Open the damn door."

"No."

"Not asking for your opinion."

"Doesn't matter, I'm still not opening the door."

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes." I blink. "No. I mean- damn it, Tony!"

Tony chuckles, and I hear a quiet knock. Tony probably rested his head on the door. "Good."

I hesitate. "I'm sorry I was a jerk."

"So am I," Tony says. "And I'd appreciate you keeping that to yourself. I have a reputation to maintain."

I laugh a little. "Tony Stark? The genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist?"

"I really wish you'd stop mentioning that."

"It's not my fault you've slept with every female in the US."

"Not every female," Tony protests.

"Sorry," I say, not really sorry. How am I supposed to know who all he's slept with? "Just going off of what I know."

"Uh huh," Tony says dryly. "Maybe when we get back you can make it up to me,"

Somehow I don't think he's talking about snuggles. "I'm not having sex with you." Or anyone. Not until later.

Behind the door Tony scoffs. "Who said anything about sex?"

I can't help but smile, and I finally open to door to reveal Tony looking at me with warm eyes. "Stop hiding from me," he murmurs, tugging me closer. Right before our lips meet-

"I hate to interrupt," JARVIS says from over the intercom. "But for some reason Alexander Pierce appeared when I went through the requested records, Sir."

And that just killed the mood.

_**Gah! Here you go, the reason I've been super super careful :) I hope you liked it! Please review!**_


	9. NINE

_**Sorry this took so long! I hope you like it!**_

NINE

Tony stares at me from across the table. Behind him director Nick Fury, head of the new SHIELD, stands with his arms crossed. "Whenever you're ready, Miss Pierce."

I sigh, staring at my lap. "Alexander Pierce was my uncle."

"The one who lead HYDRA?" Fury asks, still sounding emotionless.

"Yes," I say quietly. "I was raised knowing I would have to serve HYDRA."

"Explain," Fury says coldly.

I take a deep breath. "The reason Tony caught me getting a hysterectomy was because my family claims to have no need for more children since Uncle Alexander already has a granddaughter who will take over."

Through my hair I see Tony's eyes widen in understanding. "That's why you said it wasn't your choice." He whispers almost to himself. "Fury, she was against the hysterectomy."

"Why?" Fury asks, staring at me.

"I _hate_ HYDRA," I mutter, glaring at my lap. "I've spent my entire life being told exactly how I would serve HYRDA when I got older. I even know that they've decided who I'm going to marry."

"Who?" Tony demands, suddenly pissed.

"Not important," I say, waving it off. "Anyway-"

"Hold on!" Tony protests, angry. "It does too matter! Who is he?"

"I dunno!" I snap, exasperated. "It's confidential! They didn't tell me his name!"

"Focus!" Fury snaps, effectively silencing us. "Do you know how we can stop them?"

I shrug. "Capturing my family would only solve some of the problem. You'll have to figure out how to tell HYDRA agents from everyone else, then you can figure out how to stop them."

"The biggest concern is keeping her safe from her family." Tony cuts in. I can feel him staring at me, but I don't look at him. Not after all of these lies. "Because I helped her escape, they'll be looking for me to find her."

"You'll both be transferred to the tower, so you'll be protected at all times." Fury says, going into business mode. "I'll see what my agents can do." The whirls around and slams the door behind him.

Tony and I sit in a tense silence.

"So why didn't you tell me?" Tony asks finally. I feel his eyes on me, but I don't meet his gaze. "About Pierce?"

"I wanted to forget," I say quietly. "I hate that they're my family, and I thought running away would work."

"And they found you anyway," Tony says, sounding as though the pieces have clicked together in his mind. "Mel, you can trust me."

I take a shaky deep breath. "I know that now."

"But you didn't trust me with the truth." He says quietly.

"Would you tell the person you have a crush on that you're family is against everything they stand for?" I snap. "It was bad enough Pepper knew that I was being forced into a hysterectomy."

"You like me?" He asks, sounding smug.

"No, I totally make out with people I hate," I say sarcastically. "Does Pepper know?"

"Yes," Tony says distractedly. "Back to the point- you weren't just trying to play me?"

I send him a weird look. "For a playboy, you're really concerned about being played."

"I have my reasons," He says calmly. "What would you say if I wanted to make us official?"

"I'd say you're nuts for trusting me," I say blandly.

He tilts his head. "Is there a reason I shouldn't?"

I hesitate. "Well, no, but-"

"Then why do you think that?" Tony asks calmly, keeping his eyes trained on me.

I huff out an annoyed breath. "If I were you, I wouldn't trust a word coming out of my mouth."

"Well, you're not me," He says, smirking at me a little heatedly. "So shut up and answer the question,"

"What question?" I protest, moving my hand out of his reach.

Tony looks at me seriously. "Be my girlfriend."

…

"Are you sure you're searching everywhere?" A blonde woman asks, pacing the living room.

"Our best men are on it, Mrs. Pierce," A guard says firmly.

"Alexander was right. It was foolish to let her interact with people," Another blonde man says, taking a drink of his wine. "I should have known better than to question my brother."

"You didn't know," Mrs. Pierce says dismissively. "How is she connected with Stark?"

"Our sources say she stood in for Virginia Potts while she's on maternity leave," The guard answers almost mechanically. "Her and Stark became close right before she left."

"And he went after her," The man says knowingly. "Leave us,"

"Yes, Mr. Pierce," The guard says, nodding once. "Hail Hydra,"

"Hail Hydra," The answer automatically, already standing close enough to talk privately.

"We may have a problem," Mr. Pierce says, looking at his wife emotionlessly. "If I'm right, Stark's in love with her. Chasing her down and capturing her may be impossible."

"Not impossible," his wife says calmly. "We'll find someone to chase her down."

"If he loves her, there's no way he'll let her go off by herself," He says coldly. "And if she loves him back, it will be even harder."

"There is no love in HYDRA, Jonathan," She says coldly. "Don't tell me you've forgotten."

A muscle in his jaw ticks. "At least I tried to love you," He says coldly. "I could always tell HYDRA how you tried to jeopardize you mission."

"Go right ahead," She says, waving her hand. "Who will they believe? You? Or a direct descendent of one of HYDRA's founders?" Smirking, she pulls away and walks towards the door. "Don't stay up too late. We meet with our nephew at six to discuss how to find her."

_**I'm not too happy that it's slightly shorter, but it'll work for now. I hope you liked it and that it answered any questions!**_


End file.
